witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Beauchamp
Freya Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Freya Beauchamp is a sexy and fearless former wild child who settles down after becoming engaged to Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. She and her sister have no idea that they are their family’s newest generation of witches until a series of events forces Ormond’s Joanna — also a witch — to tell her daughters the truth. Things only get worse when she meets her fiancée's mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner who she feels drawn to. When Freya becomes a Witch, she seems to be more responsible and Ingrid becomes more of the wild child. She feels the need to be able to save people from dark magic. In Potentia Noctis, When Freya notices Ramous Mortioum, she immediately asks Wendy what is it. When Wendy, tells her that if you touch it you die, Freya knows she needs to do something to help Dash and his assistant. Biography Early Life It is unknown on when she is born, since her and Ingrid are re-incarnations of themselves due to a curse placed upon Joanna; a curse that sees the girls die young, only to be magically reborn again over and over for the rest of Joanna's life. Freya and Ingrid have lived through various centuries in their various incarnations, however they have always been killed due to magic. It is currently unknown how many lives she has had, however we do know that: In the 16th Century, Vidar, a friend of Joanna's handed the girls over to Witch hunters who then burned both sisters at the stake. In 1905 she was alive and living in San Fransisco with her lover. Due to the tragic losses of both daughters over the centuries, Joanna made a concious decision to have them not use their powers in order to keep them safe. The decision to stop the girls discovering the secret of their magic was difficult for Joanna to keep as Freya knew from an early age that she was different, her power of Premonition often caused her to have psychic dreams and she was a;sp able to read Aura's. At some point when she was younger, Joanna decided to send Freya to therapy because of this, in hopes that it would convince Freya that what she was experiencing wasn't normal. The decision to keep the sisters away from magic was reversed when Wendy came to East End and their powers awakened. Freya_receiving_her_powers_back.jpg Becoming a Witch When Freya was a child, she knew that someday she would become a witch. She told Ingrid and Joanna, but Joanna just sent her to a psychiatrist. Joanna wanted Freya to lead a normal life, so she wouldn't be attacked by any magical beings and died. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. This didn't work as soon enough, she found out. Meeting her Father :Coming Soon : Powers and Abilities Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions, she possesses basic witch powers (Telekinesis, Healing & minor weather control) Although currently she has only mastered her telekinesis power. Alongside her basic powers she is also naturally gifted with making love potions to make people fall in love with her. She seems to be able to read Aura's or emotions. She can also project her emotions and feelings into objects. When she first saw Killian she blushed and her flower turned red, which shows a perfect example of her powers. As a witch, she can say any word in latin and it would it happen. She also has the ability to speak latin and understand some of it. *'Telekinesis' *'Spells' *'Preminition' *'Atmokinesis' *'Mediumship' *'Pyrokinesis' Appearances Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 1.png Promo 101 3.png Promo 101 5.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Group Trio S1 01.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches